


let's bring it back to

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ничего не стало. </p><p>ничего и не будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's bring it back to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



сонён часто ходила к лагерю дезертиров. 

он был довольно далеко от города, но сонён легко преодолевала такие расстояния. война учит не только этому. к дезертирам ходить запрещалось, если кто-то узнавал, куда ты направляешься, то ловили или по пути, или до того, как ты сделаешь хоть шаг. а если ловили, то кидали в погреб. и сиди там столько, сколько сможешь. 

у сонён получалось заметать за собой следы — и она до сих пор ни разу не попалась.

в лагере сейчас было только четверо, а раньше — намного больше. все куда-то порасходились или вернули себе статус, что маловероятно. 

война давно закончилась, 

но дезертиров не признавали. 

сонён не понимала, но было вот так.

 

\\\

 

сегодня она несла с собой травы и настойки. у солли уже двое суток был жар. ей надо было помочь и только сонён могла.

у вырванной с корнями сосны её встретил лу хань и повёл вглубь леса. сонён ничего у него не спрашивала и никаких новостей не сообщала. в городе была тихая и размеренная жизнь. все жили, а дезертирам приходилось прятаться.

лу хань выглядел совсем иссушенным и очень голодным. наверное, ифань ещё не вернулся с охоты, а одними травами, корнями и ягодными наварами не наешься.

сонён приходила бы к ним чаще, если бы не работа и не—

об этом даже думать не хотелось.

— солли совсем плохо, — сказал лу хань, когда они дошли. — надеюсь, твои лекарства помогут.

джессика стояла возле палаток. у неё вид был не лучше.

она напоминала знахарку: всегда в каких-то платках или потрёпанных балахонах. и ещё у неё были серьги-кольца и перстень с камнем цвета крови. её как-то особенно в городе не любили.

хотя дезертиром она не была. просто пошла к лагерю разок и сама осталась, а обратно её принимать никто не захотел.

сонён было противно. человек ничего не сделал, а его выгнали. джессика никогда об этом не говорила. 

иногда казалось, что их лагерь — лагерь немых. лу хань говорил только по делу или пел у костра, из ифаня и слова не выбьешь. солли много болела, а джессика обходилась без разговоров.

они выглядели несчастными и совсем разбитыми, но когда собирались все вместе, то было как-то по-особенному хорошо. 

— идём, — сказала джессика и первой зашла в палатку.

лу хань остался на улице.

в палатке было душно и воняло болезнью. если у солли что-то серьёзное, а не как обычно, то простые травы её не излечат.

сонён работала в аптеке и была помощницей главного врача, поэтому в медицине разбиралась. наверное, если бы не она, они бы уже давно все поумирали. 

— как? — спросила джессика.

— она справится, — ответила сонён, поменяв компресс. — и не такое пережила. а ты сама? нормально всё?

джессика кивнула, но сонён заметила в её глазах вопрос, который она точно не озвучит. а ещё её определённо что-то мучило.

солли заснула. дышала она уже не так тяжело, как раньше.

лу хань пёк на углях топинамбур. у него глаза горели ярче, чем пламя, так он есть хотел. если ифань долго не возвращался с охоты, это означало, что у него крупная добыча или её вообще нет, и он ушёл дальше в горы. либо первое, либо второе.

сонён присела рядом с ним на подстилку, вытащила из сумки свёртки с хлебом и рыбой и отдала их лу ханю. он едва себя сдержал, чтобы не съесть всё сразу. но он поступил мудро и положил всё на угли к корням.

джессика сидела у палатки и что-то вышивала.

они чем-то напоминали цыганский табор.

сонён это нравилось.

время близилось к вечеру, и сонён надо было возвращаться. лу хань провёл её обратно к сосне, сказал спасибо за еду, помощь и тебя саму и ушёл. лес спрятал его сгорбленную спину.

сонён очень хотелось, чтобы у них всё было хорошо, но так не бывает. не с ними, больше не с ними.

 

\\\

 

— где ты была? — спросила тэён, когда сонён вернулась в аптеку.

— я не должна перед тобой отчитываться, — ответила сонён.

— должна, — тэён сердилась.

сонён пожала плечами и ушла на верх, к себе. тэён была не только главным врачом в городе, но и самой главной. весь порядок держался на ней. её выбрали потому, что больше некого было.

и она старалась как могла.

у сонён не было ничего своего, поэтому она жила в аптеке, на втором этаже. вот у тэён был дом. ей выделили отдельным, чтобы её как-то признали и видели в ней лидера. тэён не хотелось, но как было.

тэён обо всём рассказывали и на всех доносили. она не собиралась быть жестокой, но от неё требовали именно этого.

сонён не боялась быть пойманной и погреба и других наказаний тоже. она была сильная, и в городе её любили.

и потеря веры тэён в неё для сонён ничего не значила.

 

\\\

 

ифань как-то рассказал о том, почему джессику обратно никто не ждал. сонён мало что поняла, но один вывод для себя сделала. теперь главное о нём было молчать.

солли понемногу приходила в себя и даже выбиралась из палатки. джессика довышивала своё полотно, а лу хань не напоминал труп. ифань вернулся с двумя лосями и сеткой рыбы.

их совместная жизнь ничего нормального собой не представляла, но они жили друг для друга, потому что по-другому уже не получалось.

сонён старалась бывать у них по два-три раза в неделю. за ней никто не следил. сонён доверяли и делали из неё чуть ли не святую.

та же тэён. 

с каждым днём она всё больше ломалась под грузом обязанностей, ответственности. синяки под её глазами были цвета бушующего моря.

и в них можно было утонуть.

бедная тэён, бедная, но ничего уже не исправишь.

сонён верила, что когда-нибудь все образумятся: люди признают дезертиров и позволят им жить как полагается. джессика на это только головой качала, а лу хань крутил пальцем у виска.

ничего не стало. 

ничего и не будет.

 

\\\

 

— сонён, — позвала её джессика.

— а? — сонён не сразу заметила джессику. она помогала солли переодеться в чистую одежду и думала о своём.

— на чьей ты стороне? — спросила джессика напрямую.

— я не выбираю стороны, — сказала сонён и уложила солли обратно в кровать. — ты сама говорила, что это не выход.

— если тебя поймают, — начала джессика, — тебе придётся.

— вот когда поймают, — ответила сонён, — тогда посмотрим.

сонён не знала, на чьей она стороне, если честно. ей нужен был город и люди, но она не собиралась бросать лагерь.

солли шла на поправку. и это безмерно радовало. да и лу хань с ифанем выглядели намного лучше, чем месяц назад.

иногда сонён порывалась остаться у них.

но её возвращали обратно. терять сонён никто из них не хотел.

только вот однажды—

сонён задержалась дольше положенного, потому что был слишком хороший вечер. лу хань то пел, то шутки рассказывал. солли много смеялась, джессика не выглядела такой подавленной, а ифань подвывал лу ханю. это было так здорово, что.

— пак сонён, — голосом тэён.

и лу хань резко затих. было слышно только как трещат поленья.

сонён повернулась на голос и—

— ты идёшь со мной, — сказала тэён. — я сделаю вид, что ничего не видела.

— ты всегда делаешь вид, что ничего не видела, — и это говорила джессика, — что ничего не было, что никого не существует.

тэён в одно мгновение вскипела, а потом резко заткнулась. сонён смотрела на них и начинала понимать, о чём ей говорил ифань.

ким тэён, ты идиотка.

— не вмешивайся, — выдавила из себя тэён, когда смогла перевести дух. — тебя никто не спрашивал.

— уходи отсюда, — вставил своё слово лу хань.

и тэён ничем не могла возразить.

она стояла между деревьями такая маленькая, поникшая и никому совершенно не нужная. сонён хотелось её обнять,

но ещё больше хотелось дать тэён пощёчину,

потому что.

— сонён? — и в её голосе была надежда на.

— я пойду с тобой, — сказала сонён, и все удивились.

солли напоследок обняла её так крепко, что у сонён внутри всё сдавило и от невыплаканных слёз заболели глаза.

а джессика прошептала на ухо:

— я знаю, какую сторону ты выберешь — и она единственно правильная.

сонён тоже знала и понимала, что с ними будет всё нормально.

когда они дошли до сосны, лу хань вложил ей в руку какой-то мешочек и улыбнулся. сонён улыбнулась в ответ и, наверное, попрощалась с ним навсегда.

тэён молча переваривала всё произошедшее. в её планы не входило следить за сонён, она просто слишком переживала.

а получилось вот так.

— тэён, ты можешь многое изменить, — сказала сонён, — но тебе что-то мешает. ты слабая, но стань сильной, ладно?

— к чему ты? — не понимала тэён.

— ты поймёшь это и без меня, — ответила сонён и отдала ей тот мешочек. — исправь всё, что натворила.

тэён смотрела на мешочек в своих руках. на нём были вышиты знакомые инициалы и он пах травой. тэён выдавила улыбку и кивнула.

потом сонён ушла.

она выбрала свою сторону.

 

\\\

 

сонён жила в горах и иногда видела, как охотится ифань. в лагерь она больше не возвращалась и в городе её теперь тоже, как джессику, никто не ждал. из неё, вообще-то, не делали предательницу.

сонён отпустили, потому что она была тем добром, которое они не заслужили. так когда-то говорила про неё солли.

а ещё сонён видела, как кто-то всё время приходил к лагерю. и это определённо была тэён. такая маленькая, но уже кому-то нужная.

— надеюсь, — говорила сонён вслух, — ты сделала всё так, как надо было и тебе, и всем, и особенно им.

(надеюсь, джессика приняла тебя обратно)

ничего не стало. 

ничего и не будет, но.

 

\\\

 

fund.


End file.
